


Hey Stranger

by Joker_KIU



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Multiverse, hope you guys enjoy, this is so fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_KIU/pseuds/Joker_KIU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry meets a girl by bumping into her house and turns out she had travelled from her universe to Barry's?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Guys Should Be In Comics

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work so basically I just love to fantasize about stuff and write them down! Hope you guys enjoys this! ^^

‘My name is Barry Allen and I'm the fastest man alive...’

I put my laptop on my bed as the video started playing, it's Tuesday night and what were you supposed to do?  
It's the best day of the week coz it's FLASH TIME!!!

I slipped off my bed and dug out my earphones from the mess on my table, plugging it into my laptop and resume to the video.

I was enjoying the tv show when my windows shattered apart in seconds and a red blur flew from my window into my room, banging into the table right next to me. I screamed and the thing just lied there, not even moving a muscle.

“What the...Barry?” I couldn't believe what I saw, it was the flash who was in front of me! Then I started to panic, he wasn't breathing at all!

“Barry? Can you hear me?” I shook his shoulders, trying to wake him, but apparently didn't work at all.

“What should I do? Barry! Wake up!!!” I was so desperate that I shouted really loud at his face, I don't know but I was hoping I can actually wake him up by shouting(stupid indeed).

“Whoaaaaa” the man in front of me did caught his breath, sitting up and shocked(of course).

“Hey you alright? Do you need anything?” It was the moment when I realize things weren't right, the fuck Barry's doing in here?

“You're...the flash...right?” I said with a shaky voice  
“Yea...you okay?” It's kinda funny because he's the one who's hurt yet he's asking me if I'm okay.

“No way...” I grabbed my laptop and it was showing an online newspaper of the flash catching another criminal.  
“What is happening...” I mummbled to myself, couldn't believe that this was really happening.

“Hey you okay?” He put his hand on my shoulder, reassuring.

“Barry...this can't be happening...” I looked at him, it's him, it's Barry Allen. The flash.

“Wait what did you call me?” He narrowed his eyes, starring at me.

“Barry...I know this sounds crazy but I travelled to your world...” The air started to froze, I was really freaked out, my hands were shaking, why the hell would I be in Barry's world? I was just trying to watch a tv show!

“My world? What do you mean?” He seemed confused.  
“I...I don't know...help me...” I was begging for help, coz I really don't know what happened, and I'm sure that I don't know the way back to my original world.

“Everything is going to okay...let's get you to S.T.A.R. Labs first, ok? You'll get the help you need there.” He was so nice, his words were comforting and was definitely calming me down.

“Okay...what do I do now? I...don't have a car licence...” I looked at him with hope.

“Fine.” He smiled and held me up and started running. He was really fast, like real fast. I couldn't make a metaphor to describe, nothing could describe his speed. I could feel the wind blowing pass my skin, I could feel the heartbeat in his chest, pumping really hard against my face, I looked up and saw sparks in his eyes, like tiny lightenings.

He looked down, smiled at me, and we arrived.  
“Uh...thanks...I guess...” I smiled awkwardly as he put me down and took off his mask.

“Come with me.” He showed me the way to the cortex and here's everyone: Cisco, Caitlin, Dr Wells. Team flash.  
“Well you let the Trickster go and got a girl back? Well done pal.” Smirked Cisco and held his hand out “Hi, I'm Cisco, Barry's boyfriend.”

I inhaled sharply and frozed, is Barry...?

“Hey, cut that off Cisco.” Snapped Barry and explained “Please just ignore him, he's got some problems here.” Pointed at his brain.

“What?! Seriously? I saved your ass out there and this is what you do to me?” said Cisco and crossed his arms “I hate you Barry. Lollipop is my new best friend. Screw Barry.” Barry rolled his eyes and introduced me to another member.

“This is Caitlin and ohmygod” He turned to me suddenly  
“I still havn't got your name yet! I'm so sorry!” said Barry surprised.

“Barry Allen is the worst chick hooker. Fact of the day.” said Cisco.

“My name is Katy.” smiling awkwardly again, I was nervous, I'm in another world that I've never been in my whole life, most importantly, that world used to exsist in the comics.

“So Katy, this is Caitlin and Caitlin this is Katy.” He introduced us to each other.

“Well, Mr.Allen, seems we have a new face here.” Here comes a voice, and Dr.Wells entered.

“Dr.Wells, this is Katy, and Katy...”

“Yup, I know. Dr.Wells it is.” I shot a quick and iconic smile to him. This is the guy who died in season 1! Oh my gosh, if Dr.Wells is still alive that means we are still in season 1, they hadn't discovered the multiverse yet!

“Katy? You still here?” Snapped Barry when I was overwhelmed by the fact that I'm in season 1 of the flash(lol).

“Yea, yea, I'm sorry. What were you saying?”

“I was asking you what happened to you.” Said Barry.

“I was watching...uh, a tv show in my laptop and suddenly Barry flew through my window and yea this is what happened.”

And...everyone looked confused.

“Okay, but the point is, you guys were in the tv show. I mean like I've entered a movie or something.” I stated the problem and now they're all shocked.

“Wait so what were we in your world again?” asked Cisco.

“A comic book story made into a tv show. Guys I know this sounds crazy but I don't live in here, the second before Barry flew into my room I was watching a tv show in my laptop, but after he came in, it was a online newspaper which showed on my laptop. I'm not kidding.” I tried to be convincing, but it didn't seemed to work.

“Okay, let me think... Right you guys are going after the Trickster am I correct?”

Everybody nodded.

“So the tiny parashoots landed on the park and exploded, the little boy you saved was...Henry am I correct?”

Barry looked surprised but nodded his head. The others were widening their eyes.

“Then you went to Iron Heights with Joe to visit the original Trickster. He told you that he had a big bom in somekind of warehouse right?” this time I didn't wait for their respond to carry on.

“You and Joe went there, and it was a trap, the new Trickster took everything. Now he said there was a bomb in the middle of Central City and you can't find it, and it turns out, he took the new Trickster out from the prison.”

“Oh my god this is so damn creepy.” said Cisco.

“How did you know? Like you know all the details.” said Barry.

“Like I said, what you're doing here, fighting crimes and stuff, it's in a tv show.”

“Wow...you gotta tell me how did you get here.” Cisco said.

“Cisco, I won't be here if I'd know the way back.” I stated the problem.

“Oh...Whoops...We're gonna need some time to fix this...” said Cisco with sorrow.

Suddenly the alarm went off, it showed that the city hall was in danger.

“Iris.” said Barry and right before he started ranning I grabbed his arm and said

“Don't.”

“What the hell do you mean don't? Iris is in danger! Let go.” 

“Listen to me. It won't help even though you get there. They'll tie a kenetic bomb on you to get you running nonstop, and you'll waste time to get it off. So just wait here until Caitlin finishes the cure okay?”

“Wait what cure?” said Caitlin confused.

A call went in, it was Iris.

“Iris? You okay? Iris?” Barry said with worry.

“Now all of you are injected a slooooowwwww poison, don't worry, we'll give you the cure when you all finish transferring all of your money to the account number under your cup...” It was Tricksters' voice.

“I can't just wait here! I have to try and get them out of there!” shouted Barry.

“It won't help! Please, just believe me!” I begged.

“And who are you to make orders? STRANGER.” said Barry and he left.

Huh. Stranger. Right. I don't belong here. I don't belong to any of this shit. I'm just a flash fangirl who was desperately trying to help her hero to save the day without him hurting, but she forgot that her hero doesn't know her at all. How would he even trust her?  
We've never met before.

“Guess I should be leaving.” I said in a low voice and walked away.

“Hey, Katy.” Cisco grabbed my arm and forced me to sat down on a chair.

“Barry needs your help. Come on, he doesn't want your help doesn't mean that he doesn't need it.”

I smiled and rejected. I do not fit into this world.

“Come on, you should at least get a apologize from him. As his boyfriend I'll scold him, so don't be sad okay?” joked Cisco and I laughed.

“its okay. I'm not sad.”

“Good. Now tell me what to do.”

“Just wait for Caitlin's cure.”

“That's it?” “Yup.”

“Cisco? Is the bomb real? CISCO?” Barry's voice came from the mic.

“Wait...yes...it's really a kenetic bomb, so if you stop running it will blow!” said Cisco with horror.

And I looked at Dr.Wells. 

“Barry, I need you to run into a wall.” said Dr.Wells.


	2. Little Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash had done their job amd saved the day! Meanwhile, Barry applogized for being rude to Katy and they became close friends!

So last time I was in S.T.A.R. Labs, and helped them beat the Trickster. Caitlin made the cure on time and Barry saved everyone.

“Good job Katy! And that I just had a chance to officially look at your face, you, my dear, are a beauty.” said Cisco as he turned off the mic.

“Same here, Cisco! Katy you're eyes are really magnetic! I as a women am jealous!” said Caitlin, tipling her fingertips on my cheeks.

“Um... Thanks, I guess.” I bit my lip and the atmosphere was wierd.

“Hey. Katy.” Barry brought me to a coner of the cortex when he came back.

“Hey.” A crooked smile creeped up on my face, I didn't know what to respond, the fact that he didn't liked me at all was kinda heartbreaking.

“Look...I'm sorry for what I said to you just now...it was rude, like, really rude. I'm really sorry.” He looked me in the eyes, those blue eyes were literally apologising to me.(okay this might be a opinion.)

Okay, I admit. I like Barry and his eyes were just killing to watch. I'm gonna fall for him just of his eyes.

I covered my eyes with my palms quickly. Imma run out of breathe anytime if I kept looking at his eyes, but I just can't take my eyes off them!

“It's okay, I'm not mad.”

“Why are you covering your eyes?”

“Ummm...nothing, haha nothing.” And I put my hand down and smiled awkwardly, then looked away.

“Hey guys! Hey Barry!” A voice came in, caught all of our attention. Wait is that...?!

“Iris! Hey there!” said Barry and hugged Iris.

“Hey thanks for saving me out there. So...here's your favourite Iris DIY coffee.” said Iris smiling, handing a cup of coffee to Barry.

WHAT THE EFF??? Iris knew Barry was the flash?! Holy shit!

“Oh we have a new friend over here! Hi I'm Iris and to be honest you are really beautiful.” she smiled and shaked my hand.

“Uh, thanks.” I smiled awkwardly again, reality was kinda hitting me hard.

“Iris, you're freaking her out.” Barry teased, he stood next to me and said  
“Her name is Katy, I met her when I was after the Trickster and brought her here. Basically she travelled from her universe to ours. We're like in the comics in her world, it's kinda fun.”

“Wow it is really fun! But I gotta go now, I have to cook dinner for Eddie. You guys have fun okay? Bye!” said Iris and left in a hurry.

“Are they...?” I wondered.

“Married? Yes. Is that in the comics too?” said Barry.

“Uh...no. Aren't you...sad?” I asked softly.

“Sad? No. Why would I be? I don't get it.” He looked confused. Well, he should be.

“Nah, nothing.” I smiled at him.

“Okay so let's get you home now.” He suggested.

“I...I don't have a home here...” Well I am definitely not going back to that room of mine. That's certainty NOT home to me.

“Um... Hey how about my place? Iris' room was empty since she moved with Eddie.” Barry suggested.

“Really? Coz that would be really nice.” I couldn't believe that he's offering his place! This is so unreal!

“Of course! Wanna ride home?” Joked Barry and he held me up again, and within a few seconds we arrived Barry's home.

“Okay so here's your pillow and stuff.” said Barry as he put the pillow and a blanket down on the bed.

“Thanks.” I smiled and suddenly a lightening craked through the sky, leaving a huge thunder behind.  
I screamed, and squeezed myself into a tiny ball, my whole body shivering.

“Hey hey Katy you all right?” Barry panicked and squatted down, he put his hand on my shaky shoulder, trying to comfort me  
“It's just a thunder...dont be afraid, it's okay now...”  
We could both hear the rain outside, raindrops hitting the windows hard, the crisp sound of it.

I lift my head up from my arms, looking helplessly at him, and let out a sigh.

“You okay?” Asked Barry.

“Thunderstorm was used to be my favourite weather. Not anymore after it took my dad's life.”

His mouth droped open.

“It was raining really heavily that day, and I pulled my dad to the park with me so that I could play in the playground in the rain. And while I was on the slide, calling my dad to look over here, a lightening striked on the tree my dad was sitting under, he died right in front of me. It was just a snap of finger and he's gone. It was actually kinda scary that life is that easy to take away...”

“I'm so sorry, Katy...”

“You are so lucky. You survived from a lightening bolt. I wish my dad could be that lucky too.” I forced a smile on my face as tears rolled down my cheeks.

“I just can't help to imagine how he died under that tree... He must be really scared and shocked...oh my...” I couldn't speak anymore, weeping took over and I burried my face in my palms and cried.

I felt a pair of strong arms around me, then I heard Barry's voice on top of me  
“Your father was just as lucky as me. You know why? Because he'd had the best daughter in the world, and you, shouldn't be crying. I'm sure your father would not want you to be like this.”

“I just can't help myself to think about my dad everytime a lightening strikes...I miss him so much.”

“I totally get it. I think of my mum everytime I bolt on the street, I just can't help it coz memories are flashing out and everywhere, like I can't ignore them.” said Barry, staring at the floor.

“Hey, how about we talk to each other everytime we miss our parents? I mean at least we can feel better after talking to someone.” I suggested. It really helped when you could talk to somebody about yourself and the ones you loved, it really helped.

“Yea, sure. I'll be there anytime you need me, like in a snap of finger I'll be there.” smiled Barry.

“Well, I'll...I'll call you in a strike of lightening, coz you know, I can't be by your side in a second. Duh.” And we both laughed.

“And I promise I won't tell anyone about our little chats. Promise.” said Barry with his pinky held out.

“Who else are you gonna tell? No one knows me in this world! But anyway yea, I promise.” I teased him and held my pinky out too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Did you enjoyed this chapter? Let me know in the comments below! Chapter 3 coming soon!♡


End file.
